sonic_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
All Star Riders/Grand Prix Cutscenes (Team Sponge)
These are the cutscenes from the Team Sponge's Storyline in the Grand Prix Mode in All Star Riders Grand Prix Cutscenes Introduction / Match #1: Team Sponge vs. Team Heroes Omochao: Ladies & gentleman, welcome to another exciting World Grand Prix. We have a Pavillon of fans filling up from top to bottom, getting excited for the tournament! Bringing it all to you live, I'm Omochao. Now let's begin with the opening ceremony. And we have newcomers joining in the fun as well. Let's get a word with one of the new teams. (Omochao goes up to the new team known as Team Sponge, the members are SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks & Larry the Lobster.) Omochao: How are you all feeling today? SpongeBob: We're extremely excited for the competition! Patrick: Yeah, this is gonna be fun! Sandy: Also it's very nice to see new people as we ride through the tournament around the world. Larry: Yeah little dude, it's nice to know that we're all gonna have some fun out on the track. SpongeBob: Alright gang, this is it. We're all going through this competetion together. No matter what happens, we go down together as a team. Patrick: Yeah! By the way, I have a question. SpongeBob: Yes Patrick? Patrick: What's a Gear? Omochao: The newly formed "Team Sponge" is very eager to learn & ride on a Gear for the first time. Now let's go have an interview with Team Sponge's first opponents. (We can see Team Heroes arriving the scene, as Team Sponge's first opponents.) Sonic: What do we have here? It looks like they are ready to race. Tails: At least it'll be a good race. Knuckles: Oh give me a break. How come we're stuck with a bunch of sea creatures for the first race? Sandy: (a bit annoyed) Hey! I'm a land critter! Y'all better be ready for a race you'll never forget! Omochao: It appears that Team Heroes & Team Sponge are ready to go & we're in for a treat today! Now let the races begin! After Mission #1 SpongeBob & Patrick: Wow! (Laughing) Patrick: Let's do it again! Sonic: Wow, is it me or did they win on the first try? That was very impressive. Tails: I never seen Gears anything quite like these before, I'm eager to learn how they were very impressive. Sandy: Why thank you, I have been very busy perfecting them so they are in great shape to race. Knuckles: It's gonna take more than Gear specs to win a race you know. Larry: With a balance of skill & luck, we will try our best for the next race. Sonic: Then let's get this started! SpongeBob: Ok! I'm ready! After Mission #3 / Match #2: Team Sponge vs. Team Rose SpongeBob: What a great race! Sonic: Looks you win this time around, SpongeBob. Looks like your the lucky one today. SpongeBob: Thanks Sonic. That means a lot. Omochao: What a race! Team Sponge has become the Underdogs from the very start to finish! How does it feel Mr. SpongeBob? SpongeBob: It.. felt.. GREAT!!! Sandy: That was more fun than a hoedown. Omochao: Now, Team Sponge, let's meet your next opponents for Round 2! (We now see Team Rose arriving the scene) Amy Rose: Hi Sonic! Don't worry, I'll avenge you! SpongeBob: You must be the next team were facing. Sandy: Howdy partners. Patrick: Hi. Cream: Hello there, may the best team win. Oh, but please go easy on us. Larry: (to Vector) Say, you might be a tough one out of the team. Vector: You know it & I haven't come this far just to go home broke! Blaze: It appears were in for an even race. Remember to never hold back. SpongeBob: I'm ready when you are. Omochao: Sounds like Team Rose are more than ready than ever on facing Team Sponge, I'm sure we're in for another exciting race. After Mission #5 SpongeBob: You must be Amy Rose, team captain of Team Rose? You & your team are a good team to race with. Amy Rose: Thank you, SpongeBob. But this next race will be ours! Sandy: Don't get ahead of yourselves, that means you, Vector. Vector: You guys got lucky, but this time the cash prize is coming home with me! SpongeBob: You guys look determined & we're gonna be determined too! Cream: Good luck Mr. SquarePants, Mr. Star, Ms. Cheeks & Mr. Larry. Patrick: Okie dokie. Here we go! Blaze: Prepare yourselves! After Mission #6 / Match #3: Team Sponge vs. Team Dark Omochao: What a performance out there! That was indeed a fair race have been run & in the end, Team Sponge advances to the 3rd Round! Patrick: Whoo hoo, that was fun! Can we do it again? SpongeBob: Looks like it, Patrick. Vector: (now mad) Aw dang it! All that work for the Cash Prize, right out the window! Cream: Aww, poor Mr. Vector. Amy Rose: (to SpongeBob & Patrick) He should be thankful, it's not everyday you get to race with 3 cuties like us. Sandy: I think he's talking to you two. SpongeBob: (he & Patrick are confused) Huh? Patrick: Me? Blaze: (to Team Sponge) Be careful out there. There are other racers out there that are more experienced & aggressive on winning the Prix. SpongeBob: (gulps) We'll keep that in mind. Omachao: Team Sponge seems to be doing a great job in the tournament, It's now time for Team Sponge's 3rd team of opponents who is Team Dark! (Shadow, Rouge and Metal Sonic appears) Rouge: Well, this is awkward. Facing a sponge, a starfish, a squirrel and a lobster. Shadow: Hmph, this won't be even close. SpongeBob: Whoa, those guys look like they ready to knock us down. Patrick: Oh I know, they're on a baby hunt & don't think they don't how to weed them out! SpongeBob & Patrick: (laughing) Sandy: Guys, please... (Can't stop Giggling) Stop, we don't even know who were up against. Larry: And that robot over there is a new addition. SpongeBob: Your right & does he look familiar? Metal Sonic: ! Patrick: Nope. Omochao: Well folks even I'm not sure how Team Sponge & Team Dark fair against each other anymore. Can Metal Sonic even play nice after what has happened? I'll have the details with further updates. After Mission #8 Sandy: Whoo wee, those guys are tougher than a pile of nails, nuts & bolts for breakfast without any milk. SpongeBob: Whew, your right. Those guys are tough like the ones in the Salty Spitoon. But we made it. Rouge: Spare me, one fluke win & your think we're tough now, please? Sandy: Hey, we won fair & square in this round! Patrick: (To Metal Sonic) Your pretty tough out there too. What's your name? Metal Sonic: ... Patrick: It's ok, take your time. Shadow: Alright, enough playing around. Rouge: Time to make this painfully clear that your win was a fluke. SpongeBob: Bring it on, Team Dark! Bring! It! On! After Mission #9 / Match #4: Team Sponge vs. Team Kong Shadow: (now frustrated) How is this even possible? How is it that those creatures defeat us? Rouge: Wow, 3 three freak wins in a row. Larry: Better luck next time. SpongeBob: Phew. I need a glass of water. Sandy: (gives SpongeBob, Patrick & Larry bottles a water & drinks her bottle) Whew wee, it sure is hard work. SpongeBob: I feel like I didn't stretch out first. Anyway, we've beaten Team Sonic, Team Rose & Team Dark so far. Patrick: (chugging down a bottle of water) Yeah. Woo, I'm getting tired. (Just then, the 4th Team for Round 4 arrives on the scene, appearing to be Team Kong) Donkey Kong: I'm guessing that you are our next opponents. SpongeBob: That's right. Uh Sandy? What are these creatures? Sandy: They're gorillas & monkeys. They are also land critters. Diddy Kong: Alright, were getting ready to win this thing. Patrick: Us too. Omochao: This is gonna be interesting. Will Team Sponge win against Team Kong this time? There's only one way to find out. Let's watch the race! After Mission #11 SpongeBob: (wiping the sweat off of his forehead) Whew, if it's no trouble. Would you mind letting me & Patrick rest before we go to the next round? Donkey Kong: Seriously, you need to exercise more often. Larry: As long as both of our teams are well rested, they are well rested. Diddy Kong: You guys just got lucky, that's all. But that is one heck of a race you've gone through. Dixie Kong: It's alright, once we win the next round, your sea friends can get lots of rest after that. Sandy: That's very kind of you, but this round is far from over! Funky Kong: Then let's do it, dudes & dudettes. There's a 5th match with our name on it! After Mission #12 / Match #5: Team Sponge vs. Team Equestria Omochao: Wow! With all that endurance, Team Sponge is on a winning streak & are getting closer & closer to the championship by the minute! Donkey Kong: Aw man! We've lost big time! Funky Kong: Cosmic bummer. Dixie Kong: You guys have survived. Good for you. Diddy Kong: Yeah, once we get more practice, we will be better next time. Donkey Kong: Count on it. We will be back. (Leaves with Team Kong) Sandy: (waving goodbye to Team Kong) Good luck you guys. Larry: Man, that was some workout. SpongeBob & Patrick: (panting) SpongeBob: (dizzy & lightheaded) (to Sandy & Larry) Hi guys. Can you really sorta kinda if you tell mommy & daddy, please hire someone who isn't a walking... talking... BULLSEYE?! SpongeBob & Patrick: (Passes out in exhaustion & begins sleeping) Omochao: Oh no! Are SpongeBob & Patrick alright? Sandy: They're alright, they seem to overwork themselves to the bone & my guess is that it's the reason why SpongeBob & Patrick passed out from exhaustion. Larry: They deserve a good rest. Omochao: Yes, but there's no time to rest now, you still have to win 7 more rounds of the tournament to win the championship. (Just then, Team Equestria arrived on the scene.) Twilight Sparkle: Greetings everypony- Oops, I mean everybody. We're here to race & enjoy our time. Rainbow Dash: Yeah let's do this! Pinkie Pie: By the way, why are your fellow riders ready for beddy bye? SpongeBob: (Wakes up for a bit, feeling dizzy) Oh hey mommy. Can you read me a bedtime story on how the Angel got it's devil horns? Fluttershy: Oh my, a sponge, a starfish, a squirrel & a lobster. They are very interesting creatures. (Gives Sandy an acorn) Would you like an acorn, miss? Sandy: Thanks, your very nice, but no thanks. We need to get ready for the race. Applejack: Alrighty then, let's get ready to race. Rarity: Good luck to you all & may the best... (Clears her throat) Rider win. Patrick: Okie dokie smokey. Omochao: Once again we've got a race coming up next, this time it's Team Sponge against Team Equestria in a 4 on 6 race to the finish. Let's get to it! After Mission #14 Pinkie Pie: Wow! You guys were incredible back there! So awesome! Rainbow Dash: I gotta say, you got good skills. SpongeBob: (rubbing his head) Thanks, but Patrick & I are still a bit dizzy from the strong winds & so much athletism. Patrick: Yeah, we see pretty lights. Twilight Sparkle: Are you gonna be well enough to continue the Grand Prix? SpongeBob: I think so, you must have a strong bond & great teamwork with each other. Rarity: I suggest you needed a lot of rest. Sandy: I know, but we're in for a long & wild ride. Applejack: Agreed, make sure to go easy out there. Ok? SpongeBob & Patrick: Ok. Fluttershy: Um, I wish you all good luck on the next race. (Softly) Yay. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, but this time we're not holding back. SpongeBob: Alright, let's do it! After Mission #15 / Match #6: Team Sponge vs. Team Ed Rainbow Dash: (is surprised) Unbelievable! Pinkie Pie is right about you! You guys really are awesome! Rarity: Indeed, you were very graceful & acrobatic on a floating Extreme Gear, like a Swan. Twilight Sparkle: What we're trying to say is that you all did great. Sandy: Indeed, that was a great race. SpongeBob: (drinking a bottle of water) Yeah, very nice. You girls are doing great too. Sorry that we had to knock you out of the competition. Applejack: It's alright, after the Running of the Leaves, Rainbow & I have become better sports. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, at least we've made it to the 5th Round. Fluttershy: (smiles a bit) Um, congratulations for making it this far. We will be cheering you on the best we can. Pinkie Pie: Yes indeedy, we can throw a party for the winning team of the Grand Prix! It might be you guys! Larry: Let's not get ahead of ourselves, we're halfway through the Prix. Patrick: Is there gonna be cake? Pinkie Pie: A party is not a party without cake. (Squee) Twilight Sparkle: (to the rest of Team Equestria) Alright girls, let's go practice on our new Extreme Gears. The tournament is still young. Maybe next time we might have a better chance next time. (Team Equestria begins to exit as SpongeBob & Patrick continues to rest up, unaware of Team Ed arriving for the 6th Round of the Tournament.) Eddy: Take a look at this team, boys. They're ready for a plucking! SpongeBob:, Ed, Edd & Eddy surprised you made it to the halfway mark, we thought that you would be at the finals. Edd: Yes well, but fate have plans for us to be in the Halfway mark instead. Ed: I'm riding on a flying bird. Sandy: Its called an Extreme Gear. But I'm glad we get to have a friendly race. Patrick: Yeah, firmly grasp your board. Eddy: Ready to throw down? SpongeBob: I'm always ready! Omochao: Two teams of best friends are willing to make this a fair race to remember, even it's 3 on 4. Now let's come on down to the next race & see how this plays out. After Mission #17 SpongeBob: Phew, you three are quite a challenge. Eddy: Yeah, you just got lucky this time. And all the dumb luck we got is Sarah getting too close to Double D. Ed: And she's a good speller. Patrick: Wow... Sandy: Maybe it's because you boys aren't ready for love anyway. Edd: By the last race of the round will determine the winning team to advance. Larry: Be careful out there dudes. SpongeBob: Ok, we can all do this. We're not gonna let exhaustion get to us this time. I hope... Sandy: Don't let the pressure get to you, we will be fine. Now let's go, cowpokes. After Mission #18 / Match #7: Team Sponge vs. Team Powerpuff Eddy: I can't believe that we've lost & we're so close too! Edd: We've lost to the curse of the numbers game, Eddy. Ed: (trying to count the numbers) I think I'm lost counting guys. SpongeBob: (smiles) You Guys did your best. You gave us the closest evenly matched race yet. Edd: Why thank you, you are a nice team to befriend with if only we can race each other in the finals. Oh well, there is always next time if we practice hard enough & a little ammount of luck. Eddy: Yeah, so much for this year's Grand Prix, there's always next year. Come on, Let's go. (Begins leaving with Ed & Edd) Ed: (follows) I dreamed of Genie with the light brown hair Eddy. Patrick: Yeah, but do geniuses live in a lamp? (The Next Team known as "Team Powerpuff" arriving on the scene for Round 7 against Team Sponge.) Blossom: How about you dream of a race with 3 Powerpuff girls? Bubbles: Even I can't wait to see what cutesy critters like you do well on an Extreme Gear. Sandy: Even I can relate to having the girl power to press on forward through the Grand Prix, believe me. But this is taking it to the next level. Buttercup: Yeah, but can you handle the Powerpuff Girls in this race? SpongeBob: To be honest, we have no idea. But we're more than ready to find out! Patrick: The world is our oyster! Omochao: Team Sponge & Team Powerpuff are going through the competition together, thou Team Powerpuff will be tough to beat despite the number dis-advantage, but this should be an exciting race. After Mission #20 Larry: Man, we're cutting it close. We barely won that race. Sandy: You bet your claws it was. But at least the round is still young. Blossom: Were impressed on how far you will go to win the championship. Buttercup: Yeah, but we're getting serious on the next round. SpongeBob: (absorbing as much water as well as drinking the bottle of water) So thirsty... need more water... Patrick: (drinking jugs of water while cleaning the sweat off of him with a towel) So thirsty & I feel sweaty... Bubbles: Are SpongeBob & Patrick gonna be ok? Sandy: They've been that way since the 4th round. Bubbles: Oh my goodness, let's hope it's not too much trouble. Blossom: Once we win the next round, they'll be taking a very long break. SpongeBob: We're not out by a longshot, Blossom. Now let's keep going... together... Buttercup: Next time, you two need to train more once this is over. After Mission #21 / Match #8: Team Sponge vs. Team ??? Bubbles: Oh wow, these critters got heart & made it! I'm so proud of them! Buttercup: Yeah, doesn't matter if we lost even thou it stinks, but they also got guts too. Omochao: SpongeBob, Patrick, your team has made it to the 8th Round, just a few more rounds left to go, so please keep it together. Sandy: We tried everything & we never seen them in such an exhausted state at an extreme rate. Larry: Even I feel bad for the two, but the little guys tried their hearts out & that is awesome. SpongeBob: (panting, while cleaning his forehead with a towel) Phew... we're getting closer... if only we can continue on further. Patrick: And I forget who the next team is. Blossom: You've all improved Team Sponge, next time we're more than ready to surprise you back. (Leaves with Bubbles & Buttercup) (The Next Team known as Team ??? arrive in time for Round 8 against Team Sponge.) "More Coming Soon" Category:All Star Riders Cutscenes